vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Belmont
Summary Leon Belmont was a noble knight in Europe during late 11th century, and the protagonist of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. He lost both parents at a very young age, and was knighted at 16. Leon was also a good friend of Mathias Cronqvist. When his dear lady Sara Trantoul was whisked away by the vampire Walter Bernhard, he entered the castle grounds unarmed, but was given a Whip of Alchemy, a whip that was blessed with the power of alchemy, by the old man Rinaldo Gandolfi, who lived on the grounds. Using his whip and magic gauntlet, he entered the castle in hopes to find and rescue his fiancée. Leon is the earliest named member of the Belmont Clan. He was the first to use the Vampire Killer and was responsible for swearing his clan to fight evil for eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C to 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Leon Belmont Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Knight, Vampire hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in some kinds of weapons include Vampire Killer, Some skill in hand to hand combat, Some skill with magic, Can manipulate air by wielding weapons, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Has other whips with fire, ice and thunder elements, Energy Projection, Can render himself invisible or invulnerable for a small amount of time, Statistics Amplification, Can stun enemies, Healing, Resistance to Petrification Attack Potency: '''At least '''Moon level to Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Death, should be not too far from Dracula and other Belmont.) Speed: FTL (Capable of keeping pace with and matching Death) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class NJ to Class XKJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: '''At least '''Moon level to Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Fought several monsters for a long time.) Range: Several meters with the whips, longer with throwing sub-weapons and some magics. Standard Equipment: The Vampire Killer, whip of flames, whip of ice, whip of lightning, knives, holy Crosses, axes, vials of holy water, crystals. Intelligence: High (As a noble knight, he should have high skill on combat.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Serpent:' The magic that cast a torrent of Daggers that form a serpent-like shape for tracks and attacks enemies. *'Energy Wave:' He throw a vial of blessed water that homes in on enemies. *'Grand Cross:' An attack involving very large crosses which deal heavy Holy-based damage. Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Axe orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Cross orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Crystal orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Holy Water orb combinations Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Knife orb combinations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Whip Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Knights Category:Game Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4